Coming Out
by Lonelyflutterby
Summary: When Harry and Ron decide to come out to the family, things don't go as expected.
1. Chapter 1

Morning

Waking up to red hair and the smell of warm cinnamon is the most amazing thing in the world. We have been spending summers together for the past 5 years but this is the first one we will be _togethe_r for. We have had many first together. Everything we went through, we went through together. And now we are falling in love together. I love him. I know I do. And I know he loves me. And it's not because he said so last night, but because of the way touches me. The way he looks at me. Not much has changed between us. We still act like we did before, we talk to each other the same and fight the same, we just make up differently.

Beside me, I feel him stirring. Somehow he always knows when I wake up.

"'Morning" he says lazily, smiling at me. "Did ya sleep while?"

"Mmmmm… yeah, I did." I hum, running a hand across his bare chest, "To bad I have get up and be productive now." I roll at out bed as I speak and I can feel his eyes following me as I walk naked across the room to find my clothes.

"You're beautiful." Where did that come from?

"What?"

"You are bloody beautiful."

"Ronald! Language!" I say, and we smile at each other and laugh.

Laughter aside his comment makes me self conscious. I don't know why but to have him looking at me like that and to have him examining me makes me feel shy and unsure. I turn around trying to cover myself while I finish finding a clean outfit to wear. "Come here." There's that smile. That sly smile that tells me that he has something up his sleeve.

"What do you want? I have to get down stairs. You mum is waiting for me." He stands up and moves over to me. Grabbing my writs and pulling me to him. "Ron." I say knowing full well what he is trying to do but not really wanting to stop him.

"Come 'ere and kiss me." I give in and kiss him. It's soft and quick and nothing special but it's full of love and I wouldn't have it any other way. "You are the most beautiful thing on this planet." He kisses me again and it's full of passion and lust and longing and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I really have to get down stairs now" I don't want to go but I know if I don't I'll be paying for it later. Molly has us cleaning Number 12 from cellar to rafters, again. Ron huffs and drops his hands to his side and watches me as I finish getting dressed. He slips on a pair of jeans and follows me down the stairs.

"Good morning boys" Molly says as we walk into the kitchen. We seem to be the first ones up today. "Did you sleep while?" I look over at Ron and he smiles.

"Yeah, Mum, we did." Ron's hand finds my back as we stand there exchanging morning pleasantries with his mother. Something surges through me and I become confident and brave like a true Gryffindor.

"Molly, Ron and I have something we need to talk to you about." I say pulling out a chair for her.

"What is it Harry dear?"

"Harry, do you really want to do this now?" Ron obviously didn't get the bravery memo. I put my hand on his bare chest and smile at him.

"Ronnie, what is it?"

"Well Mum," Ron takes a deep breath and sits across from her. "It's…well….it's kind of hard to talk about." He can't even look her in the eye. I don't know what he is so worried about. I think it's going to be fine.

"Oh come now. Nothing is too hard to talk about with your mother. Harry sit down. No need to hover over Ron's shoulder." Molly indicates the seat next to her and I sit down. Now that I'm at I level with Molly I start to get nervous. This must be why all the kids like being so much taller then their mother.

"You have to promise us not to get worked up over this." I never really thought about how Molly would react but I suppose it will be just like any other time. I see tears in my near future.

"Is this about the girls?" She says looking from me to Ron. "Have you two done something to upset Ginny and Hermione again?"

"No Mum. It's nothing like that. This is about…. Me and… well… its about me and Harry." Ron's ears are pink and Molly seems to be forming some sort of idea in her head. We may not even have to tell her at all.

"Do you boys have questions then?"

"Questions? What do you mean?" Ok, so maybe I was wrong.

"You know, Questions about… sex and the sort." Now Molly's ears were pink. "Because you know that I am always here for you boys, but are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable talking to your father?"

"No, Molly we don't have questions. We just need to tell you something." I can tell by the look on Ron's face that I am going to have to be the one to tell her. "Molly, Ron and I… you see… we have… well we think that… no we know that we're…"

"Harry dear, what is it? Come now, spit it out." I wish she weren't looking at me. I feel like I'm about to tell her that I've broken her favorite dish and can't fix it.

"Harry and I fancy each other, Mum. We have to a while now and we think it's time you know." Well now he makes it seem so easy.

"Oh my. I think I need some tea. Harry, would you mind?" Her face is flushed and she seems to be having trouble breathing. I stand up quickly, glad for something to do. Anything so as I don't have to be sitting still waiting for her to say something about what we just told her.

"Mum, are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you. It's just not something that you can say with out being blunt. Mum? Come on, you must have seen it coming right? Mum?" Ron looks more worried now then he did before we told her.

"Yes, Son, I'm fine. I just didn't expect it, that's all." Ron reaches over and takes his mothers hand. There is a moment shared between mother and son and I turn away, giving them some privacy, to ready the tea. "Harry." I turn back around and see a tear falling from her eye. "Forget the tea. Come and hold my hand. I want to sit with my boys." I slowly make my way back over to the table and sit down next to Molly, taking her hand in mine.

"Are you sure you are alright Molly? I know that this isn't an easy thing to hear from your youngest son, or well any son, but I love him. I really do, Molly." I hope she can tell that I mean it. I hope Ron can tell I mean it.

Molly is the only real mother I have ever known. She will never take the place of my Mum, but she makes things easier and I know she loves me as her own. And I would like to think that if she could have; my mum would have chosen Molly to be this person in my life. I'm finding it hard to think that even in the slightest way I have let her down or hurt her. But as she looks into my eyes and into the eyes of her son, I can see only love and pride.

"Be gentle with love boys, it is a very precious thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Check Mate

"Check mate!" Harry and I have played 3 games since Hermione got here this afternoon. And every time each strategy seems like a different strategy to come out the family. I have won every game. I think it's a sign.

"No need to yell, Ron. We are all right here." Hermione repeats for the third time. I give her sheepish look and reset the board for another game.

"Hermione, don't start in on him again. Let him get excited if he wants. You always try to rain on his parade." Ginny has been touchy all day. For some reason she has been very protective of me today. I think she knows something. But at least I know I have one person on my side. _I carefully move out my first pawn. _

"I do not Ginny, I simply don't see why he has to yell about everything."

"He's in a good mood that's all. Isn't that right Ron?" She looks over at me and all I dare do is give her a slight nod and turn back to the board. "Let him have one day without nagging. You're not his girlfriend anymore and you're not his mother. I don't see why you have to act like both all the time."

"Ginny, love, calm down. Hermione didn't mean anything by it. Did you Hermione? See everything is fine." Harry seems to be the peacekeeper more and more these days. I don't know where I would be without him. The thought of Harry by my side makes me brave. _I advance my rook._

"Don't call me 'Love' anymore, Harry. I love you, I do. And I'm happy for you both but it just kind of rubs it in my face you know?" Oh shite, he's in for now. _She's picking off my pawns, slowly, one by one._

"What are you talking about Ginny? What do you mean you're happy for both of us?" Harry's nervous now. Something about the way Ginny is talking now makes me _know_ for a fact that she knows something. Hermione has a look on her face now that tells me that she is about to give a "I told you so" speech. But I didn't give her a chance to even breathe.

"I LOVE HARRY POTTER!" I yelled. I yelled at the top of my lungs. _I throw my knight out into the line of fire._

"Ronald, really. I know that I'm not your mum, or so I've been told," Hermione started, glancing at Ginny, "But there really is no reason to yell like that." _There goes my bishop. _

"Wait. You mean you aren't surprised?" Harry's face was quickly turning red, so red in fact you would have thought that he was a Weasley.

"Harry, Love" there was a mocking tone in the way Ginny said his name, "We have known all along." _There went my last pawn._

"How… I mean when… how did you figure it out?" I couldn't believe it. We tired so hard to hide our relationship. Not wanting Hermione to feel left out or Ginny to feel cast aside. This wasn't how I wanted to tell them. _They had my Queen cornered and had just taking my knight. _

"You two aren't really as quite as you think you are."

_Check Mate. _


	3. Chapter 3

Still Brothers

Telling Molly was easy. And while telling Ginny and Hermione had been torture, I would gladly tell them again just to avoid having to tell the twins. They aren't going to let Ron live this down. Being gay is going to be the icing on a very large cake for them. In fact it is also going to be the lettering spelling out "While we were building a business from the ground and getting rich so we can support our parents in their old age, our brother was out stealing the heart of the savior of the wizarding world from our baby sister." Why we decided to tell everyone separately I'll never know. Surely it would have been a better idea to tell everyone together that way Molly could have saved us from the tongue lashing we were about to get.

"So Ron, tell us. When are you planning on wooing Miss Granger? You better do it fast. You wouldn't want someone else to move in on her would you?" Fred never did know when to let things die. He has been working on getting Hermione and Ron together since first year. Thinks she's perfect for him. Little does he know, she's missing some very important things.

"George, tell your other half to sod off will ya? Harry and me have something we need to tell you guys." Ron had prepared himself all last night for this. Couldn't sleep because of the worry. I bet he went through 3 dozen chocolate frogs too. This was the kicker. The last two people on the most important list. Yes, there is a list. We worked it all out after telling Molly. Who would be the hardest to tell, who would take it the best. Molly surprised us. She would have been at the top of the hardest to tell and the one to handle it the worst. But instead she just hugged us and cried. Telling us that she was happy that we both managed to find someone to love that loved us back. Then came Ginny, she is like a mini of Molly, worry, worry, worry. That's all she does. And when she isn't worrying she is cooking up some scheme. Next are the twins. They can be mean. Very, very mean. Have been for years. Since before I met any of them. Then the others fall into line. One after the other. The rest will be a cake walk.

I can tell this is going to be hell. Ron has decided that the best approach is going to be to just come right out and tell them and then wait for whatever the have to say. Then we leave. As fast as can and hope that Molly talks to them before the next time we do. Well, that last part is my plan. I don't want them to do anything to upset Ron. It took him so long to climb out of the hole of doubt those two threw him into, I don't want to watch him get pushed back in.

"Well, out with it then. We haven't got all day, do we Fred?" George has grown impatient after the war. Wants to live life to the fullest, he says. I don't know what the rush is anymore. It's not like we have death knocking on our door every day now. I think he has someone special he's hiding from the family. Someone he doesn't think the rest will approve of.

"'Mgayandharryandmearetogether" Ron was breathing hard and fast now, and who could blame him. He has a bad habit of not breathing when he says things. I step up beside him and place a hand on the small of his back, just to remind him that we are in this together, and to breathe.

"What Ron is trying to say, is that He and I are seeing each other."

"Well of course you are. You guys are standing right next to each other." Everything is always a joke with Fred.

"Fred, what I think these two are telling us is that they both seem to like boy bits more then girl bits." Can't tell that they are twins can you?

"Ohhh! So you mean they…?"

"Yes."

"And then they…?"

"That too."

"EEEWWW!"

Yeah definitely can't tell.

"Come on you two. Give us a break. This is really hard you know? Telling you something like this." Ron never could bear teasing from the twins and now was no different. He looked like he was about to be sick right there in the middle of the shop. It was killing me to have to watch this. But there was nothing I could do. This is how they cope with each other. They bicker and tease and after awhile they do something sweet to let Ron know that they really don't mean anything they do, and they still love him.

"Does Mum know?" George asks. He's getting serious now. That's when you know that the shock has past. They will be serious with us for a while and then soon enough they will start up with the jokes again. But only after they know that everything is all right.

"Yeah, we told her first. A few days ago." Ron's shoulders sag a little, glad for the break from the tormenting.

"How'd she take it?" Fred asks. Taking the same stoic look as his brother and leaning against the counter.

"She took it fine. Cried a bit but you know Mum. As long as we still lover her she'll still love us." Ron says and adds "even if we stop loving her she'll still love us." There were a few mumbled 'wankers' and 'gits' before we got back to talking about us.

"So you two are really-" Fred says eyeing us as we head for the door, hand in hand.

"Yeah we are." I say hoping that they won't start in on us again.

"You're happy? I mean really happy?" George says with a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we really are." Ron says as he pats George on the shoulder. The smile he gave the twins as we said our goodbyes was the first real smile I had seen come from him since we told Molly.

"Ron!" Fred yelled, as we headed down the street.

"What is Fred?" Ron yelled back with a sigh, resigning himself to the fact that we weren't going to get away without one last gab.

"No matter what, We're still brothers." Ron gave him a nod and turned back around. His arm slipped around my waist and he pulled me into his side as we headed off to confront the next Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Telling Charlie

It's day like this that I'm glad that Charlie lives in Romania. It's some much easier to write that you are gay then to come right out and say it. Harry decided that I should be the one to tell Charlie. _Prat. _But at least I don't have to tell him to his face. I don't really know what I'm going to say, but here it goes.

_Charlie,_

_Long time, no see big brother. __How are things? Things are great here.__ There are some things I need to tell you. You may not like it, and that's fine. Just know that there is nothing you can do or say that can change things. It's just the way things are. I have changed a lot in the last few years. __I have grown up. __ I don't really know how to go about saying this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm gay. I know that everyone always thought I would end up with Hermione, so did I. but now I see that I was only doing what was expected of me. Everyone thought that all the bickering that we did was cute and that it just showed that we loved each other and were meant to be. But what it was really showing was how miserable I was. I love Hermione, don't get me wrong. __I just love Harry more__. She just isn't the kind of person I could spend my life with. Harry and I are together now. Don't go about giving us a hard time. We are having a tough go of it, trying to tell the lot of you. We don't need you, or anyone else, making a joke out of this. And don't be mad either. I can't help that I love Harry. It just happened. And you already know how great of a guy he is so I don't have to tell you. _

_And yes, Mum knows. We told her first. Ginny, Hermione and the twins know too. We haven't gotten around to Dad or Bill yet, but I'm sure that Mum has told Dad and Harry and I are telling Bill tonight. Well, I'm off. Take care, Charlie. See you soon._

_Your poof of a brother, _

_Your loving brother,_

_Ron_

I call pig over and tie the letter to his leg. "Off to Charlie, now Pig. And don't bother waiting for a reply." _He probably won't talk to me again anyway. _I open the window and watch as Pig flies out of sight. _No going back now. _


	5. Chapter 5

I Knew It

The look on Arthur Weasley's face when we told him that we were gay and in love with each other was one of amusement. We had been planning what to say all day. We had worried about how to tell Ron's father until we were blue in the face. And now we were being laughed at. Well not really laughed at, but he was smirking at us.

"Dad, did you hear what we said?" Ron asked.

With a slight nod and a light chuckle he said "I already know. Molly told me yesterday."

"I knew it" Ron sounded slightly disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unknown

There is laughter coming from the kitchen. I know that my brother is here. I can hear his booming laugh from the stairs. I have decided that it would be better to tell Bill when there are other people around. He gets a bit touchy about things ever since Fleur died a few years ago, during child birth. He seems to be particularly bad when it comes to Hermione. I think he may have a thing for our little muggle born. She has taken it upon herself to help out with Bill's twins. Kind of like a live in nanny of sorts. I figure this might make him a little upset, seeing how they all thought that Hermione and me would live happily ever after. Hopefully, with Tonks and Remus here tonight, he will restrain himself.

I walke in to find my brother and his current companions struggling to catch their breaths. I couldn't have asked for Bill to be in a better mood.

"Hey there Ron!" Bill says between gasping breathes. "Have a seat." I'm nervous. For the first time in my life I'm scared to sit with one of my brothers. This is different than being scared of one of the twins' pranks. This was real life. This was the future of our relationship. See, I know that the twins are going to play pranks, it's expected. But I also know that afterwards nothing will have changed. We will still brothers and love each other, and I know that when I need them they will be there. Pranks don't change things between brothers. But being in love with your best mate does. I don't know how Bill will react. And that's what scares me. The unknown.

"Hello Remus, Tonks." I say taking a seat across from Bill.

"Hello Ron"

"Watcher"

"You lot seem to be in a good mood" I say hoping I can keep it that way. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," Remus answers, "we were just discussing the possibility of there being any truth behind some rumors we have been hearing."

"Really?" I swallow a large lump in throat, "what rumors would that be?"

Bills face went from being happier then I have seen it since Fluer died, to as serious as the day she did. "That you're gay."

"I… Bill, I wanted…..I…Harry and I……We're…" I can't make the words come out. It was so easy with the others. It just kindda spilled out, but with Bill sitting there looking at me I can't seem to make my voice say the words.

"Ron, It's ok. Don't worry about. Leave him alone, Bill. It's just a rumor some stupid person made up to get attention. It isn't true, is it Ron?" Tonks is trying really hard to ease my discomfort. Giving me a way out. But I can't lie to Bill, I never could.

"Bill." I start and Remus puts his hand on my shoulder to let me know that he is there. And it calms me. To know that they are both there. "I _am _gay. Harry and I both are. Well, it's more like we are in love with each other. It's not that I going around looking at other guys. Just Harry." I take a deep breath, bracing my self for whatever was to come.

"Pooft!" I cringe. But the laughter is back in his voice. And he is smiling at me. "It's fine. I don't mind. You two are happy and that's all that matters to me. You are happy aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are."

There is a taping at the window and Bill turns to open it. A big owl swoops in and drops a red envelope in front of me.

"Charlie." We all say in unison.

"You better open it. It'll only be worse if you don't." Tonks says with half a smile. Remus and Bill both seem a bit nervous for me. It's just like 2nd year when Mum sent me that howler for flying Dad's car to school. I really don't want to but I open it.

The letter is smoking and as I reach over to open it my hands are shaking. It's been almost a week since I wrote Charlie. I was starting to think that I would hear from him. I flip open the envelope and it jumps to life.

**"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!!!" **The envelope turns in on it's self and shredded it's self. I am left speechless, while everyone else dissolves in laughter again.


End file.
